gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
All I Want For Christmas Is You
All I Want For Christmas Is You ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der dritten Staffel, Galaktische Weihnachten, und wird von Mercedes mit den New Directions gesungen. Während der Performance flirten sie und Sam. Der Glee Club tanzt derweil herum und feiert den Beginn der Weihnachtszeit. Das Original stammt von Mariah Carey aus ihrem vierten Album "Merry Christmas", welches 1994 erschien. Lyrics Mercedes: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is You... I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need (New Directions-Mädchen: And I) Don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you... New Directions-Mädchen: You baby Mercedes: Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby, Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you You (New Directions-Mädchen: Baby) Oh yeah Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: All the lights are shining... So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me (New Directions-Mädchen: Hey) the one I really need (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh) Won't you please bring my baby to me... (New Directions-Mädchen: Oh) Mercedes: Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen harmonierend: Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is Mercedes: You (New Directions-Mädchen: You, baby) You (New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you) Oh... (New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) Oo... (New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) (New Directions-Mädchen: All I want for Christmas is you) All I want for Christmas is you Trivia *Amber Riley sang den Song bei The Roxy als Dank für all die Unterstützung und Liebe die man ihr gegeben hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones